With a personal computer and an appropriate software package, a user can produce virtually any type of document that may be desired. For example, word processing software is used to produce text documents. Graphic design or computer-aided design software can be used to produce diagrams, charts, graphs, designs, etc. Frequently, it is desirable to generate a hardcopy of a document or data set that is produced or stored on a personal computer. Consequently, a wide variety of printing devices have been developed that can receive a print job from a host computer and produce a hardcopy of the document or data represented by that print job.
As used herein and in the appended claims, “printing device” means any device that produces a hardcopy from electronic data, including, but not limited to, laser printers, inkjet printers, dot matrix printers, plotters, facsimile machines, digital copiers, photocopiers, multi-function peripherals, and the like. A printing device may produce images on a variety of print media that are in color or are monochromatic.
In order to produce hardcopy documents, a printing device uses supplies or materials that are “consumed” as documents are printed. Such consumables include, for example, toner and print media. As used herein and in the appended claims, “toner” shall be broadly defined to include any material that is selectively distributed by a printing device on a print medium to form an image. Thus, “toner” includes, but is not limited to, ink, toner, colorant, printing fluid, etc. “Print media” or a “print medium” shall be broadly defined as any medium on which a printing device prints an image. For example, types of “print media” include, but are not limited to, paper, cardboard, card stock, transparencies, vinyl, etc.
As used herein and the appended claims, the term “consumable” shall be defined to mean any material consumed by a printing device to produce hardcopy documents. For example, a consumable may be toner and the disposable cartridge or container that contains the toner in the printing device. A consumable may also be a stack or supply of print media. In addition to toner and print media, a “consumable” may be any part or portion of a printing device that is periodically replaced to allow the printing device to continue producing printed hardcopy documents.
Clearly, some effort is required to monitor a printing device and replace or re-supply a consumable as needed. Frequently, a printing device user will outsource this monitoring and replacement of consumables to a supplier or reseller. In some cases, the printing device may be rented to a user. In other cases, the printing device may be owned by its user, but serviced under a service contract that includes the resupply of consumables as needed. Suppliers and resellers of printing device consumables commonly offer Cost-Per-Page (CPP) lease contracts. Under such a lease contract, the leasor of the printing device, rather than the user or lessee of the printing device, is responsible for maintaining the printing device, including service, parts, toner, etc., for the length of the contract. Suppliers, resellers, vendors, service providers and similar businesses and personnel who rent or service a printing device for a user will be referred to collectively herein as “contractors.”